<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Exploration (Vancat) by Animator2B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273233">Ocean Exploration (Vancat)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B'>Animator2B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Annie's Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, del scares the shit outta ev, if i come back to this au you may hear more about them, merbeast and merfaerie are species of my own making, merbeast del, merfaerie ev, mermaid au, merprince tyler, tyler activates his teddy bear side :3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written 8-20-2020</p>
<p>One-shot that's part of my Mermaid au (title of the au is a wip XD)</p>
<p>Evan lives on an island completely surrounded by the ocean. But his colony says that the ocean is a dangerous place and a death wish for any merfaerie that dares enter it. Evan just thinks it's an over exaggeration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Fong/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Annie's Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean Exploration (Vancat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan let out a little sigh. Yes, the water was nice and warm today. Yes, the sun was shining perfectly on this rock. Yes, the trees were there as always. But honestly, that was the problem. His scarlet wings twitched as he looked across the lake. It was small. At least compared to the ocean, it was small. He could see everyone that was part of their colony from just a glance. Everyone who happily laid in the sun splashed around in the water, or even hovered over it using their wings. All being content with being restricted to this one body of water. Evan let his tail fall back into the water, the scales glimmering when the sun hit them, and he made sure no-one was looking his way. He splashed himself a couple times, cooling himself off and rejuvenating his wings before he took off. Quickly flying off into the woods before anyone could stop him.</p>
<p>He enjoyed his little treks into the woods. Even though his tail drug across the forest floor because his wings weren’t strong enough to lift him any higher. His tail fin showed that he had done this many, many times. Minor scratches and tears covered the delicate skin, but that didn’t bother him anymore. He kept going until he made it out of the trees. Going up to the familiar and steep cliff that made up this side of the island, laying down and looking over the edge. Watching the waves of the big ocean crash into the rocks that made up the cliff. His parents often screamed at him to get away from the cliff.</p>
<p>‘There were sharp rocks at the bottom!’</p>
<p>‘You wouldn’t be able to get back!’</p>
<p>Would be what they say. Honestly, Evan never saw those ‘sharp rocks’ and he could see his way back home just fine.</p>
<p>It wasn't because of the fall, and Evan knew that. It was because of the ocean. The big, bad, and scary ocean. He heard the horror stories. About how all the creatures there were much bigger than all the merfaeries combined, and that they'd gobble any whole. Evan didn't doubt those things being true, but he wondered what else could be there. After all- in the lake the merfaeries were the biggest things, they could gobble up all the fish whole if they wanted, but they didn't, and there were so many creatures that meant no harm to them and were smaller. What could be different about the ocean? It made little sense to him.</p>
<p>Evan hummed as he continued to watch in thought. It'd be easy. Not even that big of a fall. Plus, he had enough strength to float down into the ocean if he wanted... At least he hoped.<br/>Evan looked back behind him and then looked up at the sun. There was enough daylight. He could come back before anyone worried. He mulled it over in his head a couple times. Letting his wings relax against his back as he squinted at the water. He shook his head. He couldn't think about it for too long. Some part of his consciousness would eventually tell him to go back home if he kept thinking about it. He had to do it now-</p>
<p>"Evan! Evan, where are you?"</p>
<p>His wings instantly flared open, and he looked behind him. He couldn't see who was calling him, but this gave him all the motivation that he needed. He lifted himself off the ground and flew over the edge, already descending as soon as his tail left the cliff. He heard his name called out a few more times, but he was already out of sight. Already far down the cliff and his wings were growing tired. He held his breath and closed his wings, letting himself fall the last few feet into the water below. With the water crashing into the rock face, he could hardly hear himself hit the water! But he felt it. Feeling the salty water surround him and the waves push him around.</p>
<p>He had to take a moment to reorient himself. Not expecting the water to push him around like a leaf in the wind. Mumbling a few curses to himself and wondering if this really was a bad idea. He flailed around for a bit until he suddenly felt no more pushing. He wasn't sure if he had truly swum out of the currents or if they pushed him out, but he honestly didn't care. He was now free to explore. Free to explore the wide and open expanse of the ocean he longing looked at ever since he could see.</p>
<p>To say it disappointed him was an understatement.</p>
<p>It looked a little different from the lake. Sure, the water felt different since it had much more salt than the lake, but it was still water. Not only that, but there were no fish in sight! He expected so many fish! With all this space, there had to be! So where are they?!</p>
<p>He let out a disappointed sound that he didn't know how to classify himself. Almost an exhausted whine, but also a disgruntled sigh.</p>
<p>Evan looked down and he could see sand with some grass poking out. He continued to look at the ocean floor and felt a shiver run up his spine when he saw it go off into darkness. This was a sight he definitely wasn't used to. Not being able to see what was beneath him brought up the horror stories of the giant creatures that would pop out of the dark depths and snatch anything that it could sink its teeth into (including anything that flew out of the water so that was out of the question).</p>
<p>His wings naturally flushed against him as he swam down to the floor. He felt his ears ringing as the pressure built. This was a lot more to take in than he thought it would be. He shook his head, hoping that would ease the pressure, but that did nothing. He grumbled to himself and wondered if he should go back, maybe wait a little? Something.</p>
<p>When a quick movement caught his eye, he instantly forgot the ringing. A fish! He chased the movement, noticing that this fish was much more colorful than the ones back in the lake. It was a bright and vibrant blue, making it very easy to follow. Evan hoped that this would lead him to more. More than what he expected, more than what he could ever think of!<br/>The ringing and the pressure in his ears grew worse as he followed the fish further into the depths, but he didn't care. He kept going, somehow not only catching up with the little fish but also almost bypassing it. As soon as it spotted Evan, it darted into a different direction. His heart raced as he used his wings to quickly turn himself towards the same direction. He was so hyper focused on this one fish that he didn't see the one that flew into his face.</p>
<p>"Ouch!" He yelled out, gingerly rubbing his nose and looking over at the tiny orange and white fish. It flailed around for a little before darting off, completely unfazed by the crash. Evan shook his head again, the ringing and pressure now becoming irritating again as he looked at his surroundings. His eyes went wide.</p>
<p>Schools of fish surrounded him, aquatic flowers he'd never seen before decorated the floor, and many other bright and beautiful things that he didn't even know how to describe.</p>
<p>He's cheeks hurt, he was smiling so wide at the sight. He knew it! He knew it!<br/>He was about to let out a loud cheer when he felt a little nausea. Maybe waiting to adjust to the new environment was a good idea in hindsight, but it's okay. He simply laid down on the seafloor and watched the schools of fish swim by and looked at all the flora that surrounded him.</p>
<p>It was nice, tranquil, and absolutely breath-taking. He couldn't wait to get home and shove it in everyone's faces! It didn't really matter he'd be in trouble anyway, so might as well enjoy the victory.</p>
<p>He let out a satisfied sigh and let his wings spread out. Watching a school of fish suddenly dart in a completely different direction. He chuckled as he watched a few more do the same thing. Then some more.... And... Some more.</p>
<p>Evan quickly picked himself off the floor. This wasn't normal. Something had to be scaring all the schools for all of them to be doing the same thing. He looked in the opposite direction that the fish were fleeing. Only see clumps of seagrass and other flora at first. He squinted as he tried to find something that was off.</p>
<p>Feeling the color quickly drain from his face as he spotted two pairs of eyes staring right at him. He quickly swam towards the surface of the water, using his wings to help him go faster.<br/>"Wait! Del- No!" A voice cried out, but Evan completely ignored it. Wanting to get out of the water as fast as he could.</p>
<p>Evan launched out of the water, going up much higher than he expected, and hovered over the water. His pursuer followed not too far behind, but it didn't launch out of the water. Instead, it poked its head out of the water, curiously tilting its head at Evan. "Wha- What are you?!" Evan screamed out. It looked like a merfaerie, but its skin was a dull blue gray color, sharp fins jutted out of the skin where the ears would be, and it had a row of sharp teeth.</p>
<p>"Delirious!" Evan flinched when the voice shouted again, and he frantically looked around to find who said that. "I told you to not chase after him!" Evan finally spotted another person pop out of the water. The man is more similar to merfaeries, but missing the wings. The man looked up at Evan, his bright blue eyes that were full of frustration now being filled with wonder, "Whoa- I didn't know you could do that!"</p>
<p>Still petrified, Evan could only give him a bewildered stare and didn't answer.</p>
<p>"Oh, right. I'm so sorry. Delirious here," The man gestured to his... Companion? "Just looks scary. Don't worry about him. I'm Tyler. You are?"</p>
<p>Evan let his muscles relax a little, "E-Evan."</p>
<p>"Okay! Cool! Evan! It's nice to meet you! Again, sorry for the scare." Tyler gestured for Evan to come down, which Evan hesitated to do.</p>
<p>"What were you doing?! You were staring at me!"</p>
<p>"I know- we just... We didn't know how to say hi. We've never seen anyone like you before and didn't want to spook you... Which we did anyway." Tyler grumbled, "Come on down. We're not going to hurt you. Del is a big ol' sponge I swear."</p>
<p>"Sponge?" Evan echoed. Not recognizing the word.</p>
<p>"Yeah, a sponge." Tyler chuckled as he jabbed Delirious in the side.</p>
<p>"Ow! I.... Hurt." Delirious growled. Evan shuddered at the sound and didn't expect Delirious to speak.</p>
<p>"Del- Not helping." Tyler scolded.</p>
<p>"I... Am... Hurt! I... Am... Sorry." Delirious slowly said, directing the apology towards Evan.<br/>The big and sorry eyes that Del had proved that he truly was sorry, and Evan slowly eased himself back into the water. Feeling a little frightful again when he was right next to the two strangers.</p>
<p>Was this what it was like to not be the biggest thing in the lake? Evan felt so small compared to Tyler and Delirious, unable to do anything if they did anything.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey relax. We're not going to hurt you." Tyler softly said. "Come on, let's go back down. Del gets a little cranky when he's in the sun for too long." Del frowned at the statement, but didn't argue it. Tyler chuckled at the expression and led the way, turning back to see if Evan was following. "So, what are you doing in this part of the ocean?"</p>
<p>"Um... Exploring." Evan mumbled.</p>
<p>"Haha- I mean I don't know what I was expecting but yeah, exploring makes sense. Where'd you come from anyway? I've never seen a merperson with wings before."<br/>"Mer... Person?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, person... Is that not what you are?"</p>
<p>"Faerie... I'm... A merfaerie."</p>
<p>"Faerie? Huh, never heard of that one before." Tyler hummed, "You must be from pretty far away."</p>
<p>Evan shook his head, "Oh, no... No." He pointed toward his island, "I- um- we live on that island right there."</p>
<p>Tyler's eyes went wide, "The island?! I didn't know that anything lived on that island!"</p>
<p>Evan sighed, "I'm not surprised. Nobody really wants off and they just... Stay and hide in the lake."</p>
<p>Tyler stopped swimming. He was quiet for a moment, "And you're the first one off?" Evan nodded. "I guess they told you not to? Something about how the ocean is dangerous and some carpshit."</p>
<p>Evan tilted his head, "How'd you know?"</p>
<p>Tyler laughed, "Let's just say. I know how it feels and I've been in your fins before." Delirious chuckled as well, his laugh reminding Evan of a snake. "Pops was always, 'Tyler stay home,' 'Tyler stay safe,' 'Tyler you're a prince you need to stay safe' blah blah blah. Hahaha, it's nice being out here, huh?"</p>
<p>Evan nodded, and squinted in thought at one word, "Prince?" This was a word Evan had some familiarity with, unlike sponge from earlier, but he thought that princes and princesses existed only in the stories he was told. He didn't know there were other merfolk either, so he shouldn't be too surprised.</p>
<p>Tyler shrugged, "Eh, don't worry about that. Are you feeling better?" Evan thought about it for a moment and realized that he felt much more relaxed, he nodded. "Good! I felt awful for giving you a heart attack."</p>
<p>Evan softly smiled, "It's... Fine."</p>
<p>"I... Like... Your... Wings." Evan nearly leapt out of his skin when Delirious spoke, Delirious had somehow managed to sneak behind Evan to get a better look at Evan's wings. Making his voice come seemingly out of nowhere to Evan. Delirious quickly backed away, "I... Am... Sorry!"</p>
<p>Evan felt the urge to swim away again, his wings flaring out again, but Tyler stopped him, pulling him into a hug, "Hey, hey, hey! It's alright... It's alright." Tyler honestly wasn't sure if this would help or not, but at least it kept Evan from swimming away.</p>
<p>Evan's wings frantically fluttered for a few seconds before he settled into the hug. Now noticing that the ocean water was actually pretty cold, at least compared to the warmth that radiated off of Tyler. It also was a soft, yet firm hug. He didn't feel constricted... He felt protected. "Sorry... Sorry." Evan mumbled.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's fine. Del, don't sneak up on him like that." Delirious quickly nodded and made a chirping sound. "I know you didn't mean to. He's just not used to you or the ocean." Tyler said, not skipping a beat and clearly understanding the sound, followed by a sigh, "Hey, let's head over to the kingdom. I beat you'll feel way more safe there." Evan nodded, he didn't care at this point he just didn't want to be scared again.</p>
<p>Tyler let out a relieved sigh and tried to back away from the hug, only to realize that Evan was not letting go. Tyler slightly chuckled and grabbed Evan's hand, "Let's go. I won't let go of you." Evan hesitantly let go, shivering when the cold of the ocean hit him. A part of him wanted to hug Tyler again, so it'd go away, but the tight and comforting grip on his hand was enough for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>